


旗木卡卡西已经死去

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: if线，卡老师被佩恩杀死后。清水向洗脑包，存档。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	旗木卡卡西已经死去

旗木卡卡西死掉了。

九尾捕捉计划进展得出奇顺利，没有漩涡鸣人出乎意料的暴走、自来也麾下师兄弟间的谈话和轮回天生之术，月之眼计划按部就班地进行着。旗木卡卡西也在这场战斗中被天道佩恩打倒，因为查克拉耗尽而彻底死去。木叶村民们还沉浸在失去亲人和家园的恐慌之中，五代目火影也因为术的过度使用而晕厥。在这种情况下，当然没人去管普通木叶上忍旗木卡卡西，他像是个残破的稻草人一样被丢弃在了他的麦田里，他曾守护的麦田也同样残败不堪。

当橙色漩涡面具男用神威赶到木叶时，旗木卡卡西其实也刚死没多久，他的尸体甚至还没来得及开始发僵。没有人动过他的遗体，他还维持着刚刚死亡时的样态，半个身子被埋在了破碎的砖块和沙砾里。战斗过后尘土无可避免地沾到了他的头发和脸上，混合着已经干涸了的血迹，这让他看起来有点脏。

男人的头无力地向后垂去，连带着那头被染灰了的白发。头颅的重量把他那根脖子抻到了极致，这让他的咽喉完全暴露在了敌人的视线之下，带土只要伸出手就能轻松地扣住他的命门。

宇智波带土从来没觉得掐死他会是一件很轻松的事情，拷贝忍者旗木卡卡西，左眼的写轮眼跟手上闪起的雷光是这个男人强大的象征。虽然他众所周知地耐力不太行，但他总是能狡猾地取胜。

他从未像现在这样，连战败时都少了旁人簇拥，他的小队，他的挚友，他的后辈，统统不在这里。

他就这样狼狈而孤独地死去了。

正常情况下人只会死一次，因此带土也没必要再去伸出手掐死他。他只是静静地站在旗木卡卡西的面前。

宇智波带土以为他会快乐得大笑，因为这个垃圾终于死掉了，终于摆脱了他作为垃圾的命运。他以为他会为卡卡西高兴，或者至少为那找不着债主的仇恨高兴。毕竟这人在客观层面确实是杀死琳的罪魁祸首，那双闪着雷光的手曾经洞穿过琳的胸口，他的指甲缝里沾染过琳的鲜血，并且连卡卡西自己都知道，那血迹其实是在他心里的，无论怎么洗也洗不掉。

但是他没有。宇智波带土只是安安静静地站在那里，低着头，透过面具上的窟窿眼看着已经死掉的旗木卡卡西。

他其实很少能像这样与旗木卡卡西面对面，倒是没少看过他的背影。宇智波带土躲藏在陵园的树后窥视他，看着他把手掌贴合在碑上妄图穿过生死去追随他的友人，看着一位本该肆意的英雄日复一日地垂着头在慰灵碑前忏悔，悼念一个不该被怀念的男孩，一个死亡了的假象。

旗木卡卡西好像才是这座墓园里的亡灵。

现在角色颠倒，换成是他站在旗木卡卡西的面前了，毕竟男人死去的身体跟慰灵碑相比也并没什么区别，一样可以用来去怀念死亡。

但他没有在为他哀悼。

哀悼是需要痛苦去酿造的，就像是旗木卡卡西，带土知道，他其实终日徘徊在痛苦之中。

但宇智波带土并没有因为旗木卡卡西的死亡而感到痛苦。

那种感觉不是痛苦，带土知道痛苦是什么样的滋味，他体会过那种感觉。那感觉就像是胸腔里的血液全部涌上了眼睛里，无法忍受的疼痛跟窒息在身体里一同发生，像是只无形的手从他的身体内部攥住着他的心脏跟眼球。

那感觉跟身处地狱没什么区别，比被石块砸掉了半边身体还要痛。

而这种感觉不是痛苦，宇智波带土没有感到疼痛，或是窒息。仅仅像是从心脏上拿走了一根羽毛，轻飘飘的。他甚至不像弑师时那样会犹豫，也没有一刻钟的后悔，他就那样平静地接受了卡卡西的死亡。

但在他的心脏上毕竟存在过一根羽毛，那根羽毛会随着他的呼吸和心脏的跳动而上下扇动，一呼一吸之间会搔得他有点痒。所以只要宇智波带土还活着，那根羽毛就会随着他的呼吸和心跳提示着旗木卡卡西的存在。

现在只不过是那根羽毛不见了而已。

宇智波带土想伸手去碰碰卡卡西的脸，看看他的脸是不是还跟小时候一样柔软，但自动启动的神威却让他的手穿直接穿了过去。

他的身影已经跟琳一起，去了活人宇智波带土无法触碰到的世界去了。

这样也好，宇智波带土想，现在只剩下八尾比较棘手，但他有自信将八尾顺利捕捉。无限月读马上就会成功，而他们也马上就能重逢了。

宇智波带土不会在神无毗桥死去，野原琳不会为了村子利用同伴之手自杀，旗木卡卡西也无需终日在坟前忏悔。他们会一起回到十二三岁的年纪，然后再一起长大。

**Author's Note:**

> ed时候写的，本来想写冰恋，结果ed掉了。
> 
> 现在ed连洗脑包也写不出来了，要不我也打麻将去吧。


End file.
